1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices and particularly to control apparatus for self-propelled land vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known to control the path of travel of a toy vehicle by attaching one end of a string to the vehicle and then permitting the vehicle to drive in a circle around the point of attachment of the other end of the string. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,544 and 4,222,558 are examples of the prior art relating to tethered vehicles. However, the prior art lacks a mechanism in the form of a steering wheel for controlling a toy vehicle from a location outside its circular path of travel.